Missing Link
by LadySora
Summary: There is a girl that connects Tsuzuki and Muraki in a very odd way. First story out of many including my own character but it revolves around the others. This one revoles around her to get everybody to where they should be.
1. Chapter 1

Sora: -wipes off dust off of computer- Wow. I have been so lazy in writing. I haven't written anything in over a year. I've gotten lazy.

Soraina: No, you've just been busy. And your mind has been on 'other' things.

Sora: Like what?

Soraina: I don't know, school, work, friends, living your life now that you are at college.

Sora: -sweat drop- Oh yeah, forgot about that. I just really got inspired to write again thanks to this one person's story I was reading the other day.

Soraina: Who was that author again?

Sora: I think it was chibihakkai. Yeah that's it!

Soraina: Well I have to thank this person later. Let's get on with the story.

Hearts are pounding. Minds are swarming with ideas. What is to be done? How should it be done? What is the next move? Finally it came time to put it all into action. "Right leg, green!" Tatsumi said. Tsuzuki moved his leg under Hisoka and he made him fall. With that Tsuzuki fell and Watari won.

"Yes! What now? I am the twister champ! Nobody can beat me." He got up and walked to his lab without saying another word.

"That was weird. Oh well back to work everybody." Tatsumi always knew how to ruin a fun time. He got up and walked out of the room to go balance the checkbooks. He's such a penny pincher. Tsuzuki and Hisoka went out on their mission to find out why there was a strange girl walking around stealing people's lives. People were just dropping dead everywhere all over the streets. It was just too weird.

When they got to Kyoto, Hisoka could sense a strong spiritual residue. He told Tsuzuki and he just gave him a look. "Just trust me. Follow me. I can tell she is gonna kill again." They ran to the local park and found several people lying dead on the ground. "What the…" Before he could finish he was attacked by a girl. He fell on the ground and she was on top of him. She began to kiss him and suck the life out of him. Tsuzuki hit her off of him and she looked up at him, defeated. He looked at her as he was helping up his partner.

"Help me." She said softly before she fainted. Tsuzuki ran over to her and felt her pulse. He looked up at Hisoka and shook his head. She was dead. All the other people around them got up and started walking around again like nothing had happened. Tsuzuki picked up her up and they took her to the ministry. As they were walking everybody seemed to come alive and act like nothing had ever happened. The town was buzzing again and the girl was cold as ice in Tsuzuki's arms. Hisoka touched her body and could feel all this pain, sorrow, and confusion coming from her body. He didn't understand why he was still picking up vibes. She is dead. Or at least she seems dead.

Back at the ministry they laid the girl down in the beds in the hospital wing. Hisoka sat there with her. He got up to leave for just a second; all of a sudden her hand flew towards Hisoka and grabbed his arm. He felt pain and suffering and fell to his knees. She let go of him and he stopped moving. Watari walked in and saw Hisoka on the ground and the girl sitting up in her bed staring at him.

"Where am I?" She looked at Watari with sad eyes. She looked so familiar. He looked at her eyes. One eye was a purple color and the other was kind of a silver color. It was very odd. Her hair was dark brown, but with platinum blonde highlights. It looked very natural for her though. He couldn't understand what was happening. She slowly got out of the bed and walked towards Hisoka. She touched him lightly on his back and he got off the ground. She stood up with him and looked him right in the eye. "I'm sorry if I tried to kill you earlier. It's not something I like to do. I don't know why I do it. I don't think I'm gonna be doing it anymore. I'm sorry." She began to cry and Hisoka held her. He looked at Watari and he just shrugged his shoulders. The girl finally pulled away from Hisoka and looked at him. "I'm sorry. I just don't know why I would kill people. I'm very nice once you get to know me."

"We are sure you are. You seem like a very nice girl. But not to put you into shell shock, you're dead." Watari told her. She just looked at him. She didn't seem to go into shock. "I know. That's why all those people came back to life and were acting like nothing happened. I haven't killed you guys yet, which worries me. Unless since now I'm dead myself, that now I can't kill anyone." She realized she was right and had a sigh of relief. "Now can somebody tell me where I am? I'm a little lost."

"I can." All three of them looked to the door and Tsuzuki was standing there. "You're at the ministry of Hades. In the judgment bureau section of it. I'm Tsuzuki. The man to your left is Watari. And the young guy standing in front of you is Hisoka. We found you in Kyoto. You attacked Hisoka and then I got you off of him and then you died. It was very strange. But you seem okay now. We'll watch after you." Tsuzuki winked at the girl and she smiled. "Thank you." She put her head down in shame. Tsuzuki walked up to her. He lifted up her face gently so that she could look into his eyes. She let him and their eyes met.

"Do I know you?" Tsuzuki looked at this girl and she seemed so familiar. She backed up from him. She didn't know how to react. Her silver and purple eyes met his amethyst eyes. "There is no way. How do you have the same color eye that I have?" She looked at him and was shocked. She couldn't speak. And finally when she did, she put everybody into shock themselves. "Are you my dad?"

Sora: Dun dun dun.

Soraina: Is that how you're gonna leave it?!

Sora: Yup.

Soraina: WHY?!

Sora: Because I can. Anyway please review! .


	2. Chapter 2

Sora: Well here's another chapter.

Soraina: -snoring-

Sora: Hmm. I got it! –sneaks into the kitchen, grabs a frying pan and a pot, walks up behind Soraina and BANG BANG BANG BANG!!!-

Soraina: -wakes up- AHH!!! –turns to see Sora smiling- What did you do that for?!

Sora: Felt like it. Now for the next chapter!

Everybody stared at the girl. "I said, are you my dad?" Tsuzuki stood there not knowing what to really say. "Nobody else has those color eyes. Nobody. I've been looking around for my entire life searching for my dad. My mom died when she was giving birth to me. But I was told my dad was still alive. I think you're him. But you don't have a silver eye. I think I go that from my mom now that I look at you."

"How old are you?" Hisoka wondered. She looked at him and wondered why he had asked her that question. Then she looked back at Tsuzuki. He looked really young. To young to have a child her age. "I'm nineteen. How old are you, Tsuzuki?" He looked at her then at Hisoka and Watari. Watari just stood there and couldn't believe his ears still. Finally Tsuzuki spoke. "I'm twenty six." Her face went pale. There was no way in hell that he was her dad. He was seven years older than her. There was just no way. "You can't be! But I look just like you! There is no way you are twenty six. That means you're seven years older than me. That can't be possible!" She plopped on the bed. She just looked at him in total awe.

"Well, if this makes things a little clearer, which I doubt, they will. Tsuzuki had been dead for over fifty years." Watari said while scratching the back of his head. "He's WHAT?! Then he can't be my dad. My dad is alive not dead. And besides, if he's dead how can he produce sperm? That's they only way I could be here." She looked at him in such disbelief. "He's not really dead is he? Wait does that mean you all are..." All three of them nodded. "And I really am…and that's how you can…Oh God, I have to get out of here." She got up threw on her shoes and left. She ran out of the room and right into a guy carrying a bunch of folders.

"Hey, be careful." It was Tatsumi. She looked up at him and mumbled a quick 'sorry' and ran again. "Who was that girl? She seemed so familiar." He just shrugged it off and went into the room where he found a dumbstruck group of people. "What's going on?" He didn't have to wait to long for his answer.

"I have a daughter." Tsuzuki looked up at Tatsumi with a blank stare. "I, me, have a daughter. There is no other way to explain it. She is my child." Tatsumi put the folders down on the table next to him and walked up to Tsuzuki. "What the hell are you talking about? There is no way you can have a child. You are dead. You didn't have any relationships, not that I know of. Did you? While you were still alive?" He just looked at him and shook his head. "Okay then. Wait. That girl that just ran out of here was that…"

"His kid. Yes." Hisoka said finally. Tatsumi looked at him like he had three heads. "But that's impossible. She looks like she's about nineteen, twenty."

"Well, she is nineteen." Tsuzuki started to get up. "I have to go and talk to her." He walked out of the room and left the others standing there scratching their heads. "What is going on around here?" Tatsumi finally asked, again. "I don't know." Hisoka said as he looked out the window. "I just don't know."

"This can't be happening. He's dead. He's dead." The girl was outside sitting under a cherry tree. She couldn't believe what was happening to her. She wished she had just died and was not in this state. What ever you call this state.

"These trees are quite beautiful this time of year aren't they? Then again they look like this all year long. It's quite amazing." Tsuzuki began to walk towards her. She got up to run but he grabbed her arm gently. "Hey, stop running. We need to talk." She looked at him with the saddest eyes he has ever seen. "Please, let me go. I need to be alone. I don't belong here. I don't belong anywhere. I'm nobody. So please, let me go." She put her head down in defeat. She knew she would be reprimanded, just like she always was. Just as she though that, she felt him let go of her arm only to put her into a loving embrace. She didn't know what to do so she began to cry. He held her tighter as she cried more.

"You really are my kid. I don't know how, but I can feel it. You are my daughter and I will look out for you. As long as I can. I'm never gonna let you out of my sight again, Sora." She looked at up at him. "How did you know my name? I never said my name." He looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Well if I ever had a daughter, that's what I would name her. It seems to fit you very well." She put her arms around him and squeezed him. "I've finally have found you. Dad, I've found you." They stood there for a moment just holding each other, never wanting to let go. Just as Tsuzuki felt another small squeeze from Sora, a tear came to his eye and fell down his face and landed on her back. She looked up at him. "Dad, why are you crying?"

"Because, I'm so happy I've finally found you. I always knew I had a child out there. I don't know how I knew. I've never been a relationship. I've never done anything with anybody. I guess I wished for you and now I have you here with me. And you're more beautiful then I thought. I just wonder who your mother was. She must have been so beautiful. To have silver eyes and platinum blonde hair." Just as he said that Muraki's face popped into his head. _Why is he in my head now? I'm with my daughter. Why would I be thinking about him? Wait. She has silver eyes and platinum blonde hair. No, it can't be. I hope not._

"Dad, what's the matter? You stopped talking." Sora looked up at her dad with worried eyes. He looked back down at her and just smiled. "Nothing, I just was thinking about how happy we're gonna be from now on. Just you, me, and…"

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka came out from the building. "And Hisoka? Hisoka what's up?" Hisoka ran over to the two and was a little panicky. "It's Muraki. He's at it again! We have to hurry." Tsuzuki followed Hisoka while he had Sora's hand. "Dad, what's going on? I don't like this."

"Neither do I, Sora, neither do I."

Sora: Hmm, I wonder what Muraki could be planning now.

Soraina: I don't like the sounds of this.

Sora: I do! - Heehee. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sora: Now it's time for Muraki to make an entrance. –sees puffs of smoke and a slender man in a white coat with platinum blonde hair step out from the smoke- Some entrance.

Muraki: Thank you.

Sora: Any who…I'll just start off the next chapter.

Muraki: You do that. I have to find Tsuzuki.

Sora: Oh dear. Gushoshin keep an eye on him.

Gushoshin: Gotcha!

They all ran into the building as fast as they could. They all flew into the library where they met up with the Gushoshin brothers. "Oh thank God you came when you did. Look at this. He's been killing helpless teenage girls." The oldest Gushoshin turned around and saw Sora for the first time. "Oh my. Who is this?" Tsuzuki looked at Sora and she nodded. "This is Sora, she's my daughter." Gushoshin was in awe. He didn't know what to say. "I'll explain later. Now do you have pictures of the victims?"

"Oh, yes, right here." Gushoshin showed Tsuzuki the pictures and he looked horrified. All the girls almost looked like his daughter. The hair and eyes were no where close to hers but all of the other physical features were almost identical. "That sick bastard!" He slammed his fist down on the table. "He's after Sora. I don't know why but he's after her. And he won't stop until he kills her. Hisoka, keep your eye on her. I'm going to find Muraki." Just as he was about to leave he felt somebody latch on to his arm. He looked and saw it was Sora. "Please don't go. It might be a trap! I don't want to lose you! I just found you. Please don't go." She began to cry at the thought of losing her father the same day she finally found him. She let go of his arm and he came down to her level. "Sora, I promise you I won't die. I'm not gonna leave you. Not this soon." He kissed her forehead. He stood up, walked out the door, but at the last moment turned to wink at his daughter and left to find Muraki.

"Hisoka, is my dad gonna be okay? He seemed really pissed off. I didn't like it." She sat in his room. Worried as all hell for her father. Hisoka came over to her and held her. "He'll be fine. He's been put through worse. Tsuzuki is very strong; he knows what he's doing." He looked at Sora and for the first time staring right into her eyes. One like Tsuzuki's and the other like…Muraki's. Memories of that painful night came flooding into Hisoka's mind. Sora felt Hisoka tighten his grip around her and she winced as she felt pain coming from the grip and from him. She closed her eyes and felt his pain. She didn't understand why he was in pain, but she understood it. (And no she's not an empath)

"Hisoka, look at me." It was hard for him to look at her again. Especially her eyes. He forced himself to look at her, but this time when he looked into her eyes he felt her pain. He could see what was going on inside of her. She was happy that she found her father but there was more to it than that. Tsuzuki wasn't her only father. He didn't understand how that could be possible. That's when he realized how she came to be.

Tsuzuki went to where he thought Muraki would be. When he got that he wasn't met by anybody. Just an empty church. He couldn't understand what was going on. That's when he noticed a note on the alter. It was held in place by a knife. He picked it up and it read: 'Well done Mr. Tsuzuki. You knew where to go, but I know where to find what I am looking for and by the time you get back it will be too late. I will have what I've been searching for, for nineteen years. Love, Muraki.' Tsuzuki dropped the note and ran out of the church. He knew exactly what Muraki was after and he couldn't let him get what he wanted. He just couldn't.

Hisoka stood up and turned towards the window. "What is…wait I feel it too. Hisoka…"

"Get back!" He pushed her down on the ground by his bed and flung himself on top of her to protect her from the breaking glass. Muraki appeared from out of the broken window. Hisoka looked up and saw him. "Muraki."

"Yes, my dear boy. It is I and I've come to claim back what is rightfully mine. My daughter." Hisoka looked at Sora and she went pale. "You can't have her! She's Tsuzuki's daughter not yours!" Muraki began to laugh. "You silly boy, I created her. I mixed my DNA and Mr. Tsuzuki's DNA together. Then I implanted it into this woman's egg and boom baby Sora is born."

"I'm not even gonna ask how you did that you sick twisted bastard!" Sora spoke up from behind Hisoka. "Try anything and I will kill you." Muraki just looked at her and gave her a sly smile. "My dear daughter. You are just like your other father. I like that. This is why I created you. This is going to be fun." He began to walk towards them when he was hit with a flash of energy. After he was done stumbling he looked up and saw it was Sora who had hit him. "Well, my dear, seems that you have some power behind you. You will prove to be formidable yet." He moved closer to him and she hit him with another blow. This time knocking him on his ass. He began to grow angry. He didn't know she would have this much power. He had to think of some way for her to over exert herself so he could take her away. Hisoka wasn't doing anything. She was protecting him. _Why is she protecting him? Can't he use his own powers to protect himself? Unless she is trying to do this herself. She doesn't want to realize that I am her father too. This is too priceless. I wish my dear Mr. Tsuzuki could see our daughter in action._ Just as he thought that Tsuzuki came flying into the room.

"You get away from them! I swear I'll kill you!" Tsuzuki ran over to Sora. She was beginning to fall over. He caught her just in time. Just as he caught her he felt a crushing blow to the head and he dropped her into Muraki's arms. "Well Mr. Tsuzuki looks like I win after all. I will be seeing you soon. We need to have a talk with our daughter." Just like that he left the room without another word.

Sora: Umm…yeah. That can't be good.

Soraina: What's not good?

Sora: I know what he's trying to do.

Soraina: You should. You're the authoress.

Sora: Yeah, so any ways, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Sora: Wow, I wonder what will happen?

Soraina: Huh? –yawns- What? I'm lost.

Sora: It's the next chapter silly.

Soraina: Oh, right. I'm going back to bed. G'night.

Sora: Right.

Tsuzuki got off of the ground with the worst headache. He looked around and realized Sora was missing. "Damn it!!! He took her. How could I have let that happen?" He pounded his fist on the wall. "Take it easy. It's not your fault." Hisoka went over to his partner to comfort him. Tsuzuki pushed him away. "Why do you always push me away?" Tsuzuki looked over and saw a hurt Hisoka. "Look I'm sorry I flipped but I need to save my daughter. Hisoka, I want you to stay here. I'm not going to allow another person I care about get hurt."

"You are not leaving me behind again! Tsuzuki, you are not in the right state of mind. You will go crazy. You will lose it in front of Muraki and that's what he wants." Hisoka was trying to knock some sort of sense into him, which usually didn't work. "I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!" He had made up his mind. Tsuzuki didn't argue and let him come.

"Your other father should be here soon." Muraki told Sora as she was struggling in a chair. "Why must you struggle like that? It almost makes me sad to see my daughter struggle." She gave him a look that could kill and it used too. "I'm not your daughter! I'm Tsuzuki's child. There is no way in hell that you are any part of me!" Muraki just snickered. "You make me laugh. How do you think you got that silver eye and platinum blonde highlights in your hair. I gave them to you. You're mother had nothing to do with this. I made sure the only thing you got from her was that you were a female. I have complete control over you because you are a part of me!"

"I will never let you control me! I am my own person!" He only laughed. "Who do you think made it possible for you to kill all those people? How do you think with a look from you, you could kill a single person? Just by touching someone you could kill them. You could kill anybody, anytime, anywhere at my command. I always knew where you were I just needed to get Tsuzuki involved with it. And killing those other girls that look like you did the trick." He began to laugh more. Sora had just about enough of this. She broke out of the ropes and went right for his neck. He didn't see this and she began to choke him. Just as she began to slowly kill her other father Tsuzuki and Hisoka came flying in. She got distracted and Muraki grabbed her and threw her across the room. She got up staggering.

"Sora!" Tsuzuki was about to run over to her when she was surrounded by a ring of fire. "That won't stop me!" He went full force through the fire only to be thrown back out. "What the…"

"Dad don't save me! I was a horrible person. I killed so many people. I don't deserve to even be alive in this state. Please just let me die." Just as she said that she felt somebody wrap their arms around her. She turned to see it was Hisoka. "You are just like your father! You're not going to leave us not like this." He held on tight to her and the flames disappeared. "You care about me?"

"You are Tsuzuki's daughter. I am not going to let you just kill yourself. There is no way that Muraki is even in you. You may have the color of his eyes, and highlights in your hair but you are all Tsuzuki. He wanted to do this to himself a few years back. I wouldn't let him. He means too much to me. And if you leave he'll just die and I don't want to see that. Please don't be like him in this aspect. Be different, want to live. If not for yourself but for your father. For your real father, Tsuzuki. Muraki is just a creator. He wanted to make you have certain psychical aspects of him so that you would look like him and remind us everyday who did this to you. But I know if you try hard enough, you will still look like this, but you will be all Tsuzuki's child. I'm not going to let you be the missing link between these two. And no matter what you are human. Tsuzuki is your father. I'll be your friend. Scratch that, I am your friend. Don't just let him win you can't let him win!" With that he squeezed Sora and she let out a blast of energy towards Muraki. With that every single trait she had of Muraki vanished. Only the psychical remanded. She was all Tsuzuki inside of her now. Every single cell.

"How could you do that?! I must have put more of Tsuzuki in you than me. It's no matter. I know how to crush you. I'll tell you about your mother. I found her out on the street. Just walking around. I took her to my lab and put her under a spell. I had some of Tsuzuki's DNA and I mixed it with a tiny bit of mine. I took out one of the woman's eggs, implanted the DNA and put it back inside of her. Within a week you were born. I made her go through a rapid pregnancy. Then I made you grow up to be nineteen within nineteen days. It wasn't all that hard. Now you're a grown woman. Oh and about you're mother I killed her the instance you were born." Sora just looked at Muraki with utter disgust. "You sick twisted bastard! How could you?"

"Because he's cold hearted. He doesn't know what it's like to have real feelings. He thinks he has real feelings but they are all fake. Every single on of them. Even the ones he feels for me!" Tsuzuki went off. He was not happy that his daughter was kidnapped, then she tried to kill herself, and then what Muraki did all of this just to have a child like her. He's never been so pissed off. "I call upon the twelve Gods that protect me. I beseech thee, come out BYAAKO!" (I have no clue how to spell and I think that's what he says. I think it's close.) Then and there a beautiful white tiger appeared before the four of them. Sora was in amazement. _I wonder if I can do that._ Sora thought to her self. Just then Byaako went over to her side. "Hello, Sora. I've come to protect you." She looked at him in awe. This creature just talked to her. He didn't mean any harm. He seemed nice enough. "Climb onto my back. I will take you and young Hisoka to safety." She didn't argue with the giant animal. Her and Hisoka climbed on. And they flew out of the building. Byaako landed safely outside.

"Now, Mr. Tsuzuki that leaves us. What shall we do about our child? She is quiet a hand full, I can see this now." Tsuzuki was about kill this guy. "**My** daughter will come home with me and she will be protected from people like you!" With that Tsuzuki blasted fire at Muraki, but he just blocked it and sent a stronger attack back at him. "The child can do better then that! What's the matter Mr. Tsuzuki? Losing your cool? Tisk tisk, just like you to lose your composure over somebody you just met. Oh well." And just like that he disappeared. "Muraki get back here you coward!!!!!"

Later that night they arrived safely back at the ministry. Sora took over Hisoka's bed since he insisted that she sleep in his bed. He wouldn't mind sharing the bed with Tsuzuki just this one night. As Sora got comfy, she called out to see Byaako again. He appeared before her. "Byaako, I never got to thank you for helping us out tonight. I didn't know that my dad had so much power. You're a beautiful creature. I'm surprised I can call you to my side." "Byaako just smiled down at the girl. "You surely are your father's daughter. I can come to your aid anytime you need me. Or if you just want to talk like this I will come right away. You are a very fortunate person, Sora. You're in good hands. Tsuzuki is a good man. I think he'll be a good father to you."

"He already has been." And with that she fell asleep for the first time in her life with a smile on her face and Byaako right was right by her side.

Soraina: Awe. That was cute. Very nice chapter hikari.

Sora: Thank you. One more and then this little story is done. Then I can start the other ones that branch from this.

Soraina: Very cool. XD

Sora: -giggles- You are too cute. Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Sora: Well this is the last chapter for this story.

Soraina: Already? Awe come on. That's not cool.

Sora: Why not it's my story.

Soraina: Well your only reviewer will get mad.

Sora: I'm just thankful one person is reviewing. I can see how many people read my story just kinda wish I had more reviews….

Soraina: I'm sorry. Want me to help you finish this off?

Sora: Yeah. I guess so.

"Good morning, Sora." Sora awoke to a beaming face with amethyst eyes. "Morning, Dad. What time is it?" Tsuzuki looked over at the clock. "It's ten. Why?" She seemed too embarrassed to tell her dad that she was leaving. "I…I….I can't stay here. I have to leave." Tsuzuki looked shocked to hear what she was saying. "I can't be a burden to all of you. I've put you guys through enough trouble in one day. Just imagine what it would be like if I always stayed. So I can't."

"Sora, we're not gonna let something like that stop you from staying here with us. We've been put through worse shit than that. Sora, you are not leaving. We'll protect you. Besides, maybe you could teach your old man some tricks." Tsuzuki smiled at his daughter and she smiled back. "Dad, you're not that old. Wait…yes you are." She laughed and Tsuzuki put on his puppy dog act. "I'm not **that** old." She gave him a huge hug. "I'm only messing with ya! I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Sora." Just then a voice was hard coming from the door. "Awe it's a Kodak moment! I have a camera with me just in case these things arise!" It was Watari with 003 happily hooting on his shoulder. "Watari, you sure are funny." Sora laughed and smiled at the other male in the room. Just then Hisoka and Tatsumi decided to show up. "The whole gang is here! C'mon now! Group photo!!!" Watari pushed Tatsumi and Hisoka over to the father and daughter. He set the timer up on the camera and joined the group. "On three now everybody! One…two…three!!!" The picture took and everybody had a smile on their faces. Sora felt the happiest she's every been in awhile. She had a family and she was going to stay there the rest of her life.

Sora: Sort, sweet, to the point.

Soraina: Tell me about it.

Sora: Any way…there will be more stories branching off of this one. So please review and please be patience!


End file.
